


[college chaos and mildly dangerous shenanigans]

by Nikolaos_Sora



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Chaos, Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, group chat au, i skim through my work and barely edit it i’m so sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaos_Sora/pseuds/Nikolaos_Sora
Summary: Boredom led me to writing a textfic, what ya gonna do about it?Half chatfic/textfic, half traditional writingThey get up to shitUpdates: Mon + Wed + Fri and whenever I want
Comments: 53
Kudos: 322





	1. intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was added like 3 chapters in hush

<some character's have been slightly aged up or down, to make writing a tad easier for me>  
<some of them had a gap year but it isn't that important>  
<Name, group chat name in the beginning, age, grade (??? I'm from Europe and this is based in America help>

  
Dream: Dreamon, 21, Junior  
George: Gogy, 21, Junior  
Sapnap: arson, 20, sophomore  
Bad: muffinman, 23, senior  
Skeppy: skippy, 21, junior  
Tommy: child, 16, hs  
Techno: murderer, 21, junior  
Wilbur: DRUGS, 21, junior  
Phil: Dadza, 32, teacher  
Schlatt: businessman, 21, junior  
Karl: monsterenergy, 22, junior  
Quackity: me perdonas, 20, sophomore  
Fundy: notafurry, 21, sophomore  
Tubbo: bees!, 17, hs  
Ranboo: ranboozled, 17, hs  
Eret: bicon, 22, junior  
Niki: angel, 22, senior  
Sam: dilf, 23, senior


	2. [why]

[ **dreamon** created group chaos time ]

[ **dreamon** added **arson** , **gogy** , **muffins** and 14 others to chaos time]

_4:20AM_

**DRUGS** : nice

 **murderer** : why have I been added to another fucking group chat

[ **murderer** changed their name to **blood god** ]

 **muffins** : language!

 **dreamon** : it occurred to me that we don’t have a main gc so

 **dreamon** : and since it’s a new school year i mean

 **dreamon** : no better time

 **blood god** : fair enough I guess

 **child** : WHY THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING NAME CHILD WHAT THE FUCK

 ** **blood god** :** oh god it's the headache

 **DRUGS** : because you are a child

[ **child** changed their name to **wife haver** ]

 **muffins** : language >:(

 **bicon** : I really don't think you can stop them at this point

 **wife haver** : SHUT YP YOU CABT STOP ME

 **dreamon** : don't you DARE yell at bad

 **monsterenergy** : we're all fucking feral wooooo

 **me perdonas** : how many monsters have you had today

 **monsterenergy** : so fucking many omg

 **bees!** : oh god you pissed off dream

 **gogy** : my phone is buzzing so much omg please stop

 **arson** : there's no stoppinng ussss

[ **gogy** changed their name to **fuck off I'm sleeping** ]

 **dreamon** : why does your name need to be so long

[ **dreamon** changed **fuck off I'm sleeping's name** to **gogy** ] 

**gogy** : bruh why

 **dreamon** : love you too <3

 **gogy** : no

 **muffins** : O_O

 **Dadza** : please go to sleep, first day of school starts tomorrow 

**muffins** : sorry Mr Minecraft

 **dreamon** : absolutely not

 **Dadza** : Phil's fine

 **arson** : I'm trying to finish the assignment from comp sci

 **bicon** : didn't you have the entirety of the summer holidays to do it

 **Dadza** : he did

 **arson** : how do you know???

 **blood god** : u forget that he's a teacher

 **arson** : I mean eret???

 **bicon** : i have my ways :)

 **bicon** : you also have 4 missing assignments

 **arson** : ???? f e a r

 **bicon** : a lady never reveals her ways

 **muffins** : O_O


	3. [why pink of all colours]

[ chaos time ]

_4:38AM_

**blood god** : @Dadza okay so if you're awake

 **Dadza** : which I am

 **blood god** : what if I were to dye my hair pink

 **blood god** : how disappointed would you be?

 **bicon** : yes go for it! 

**bicon** : It'll look awesome dude!

 **Dadza** : oh god

 **Dadza** : not disappointed, it’s your hair

 **Dadza** : but why pink of all colours

 **blood god** : it goes with my aesthetic of a bourgeoisie pig in a monarch outift

 **bicon** : you can't mess with the aesthetic Phil

 **blood god** : exactly

 **bees!** : what's a borgoise?

 **wife haver** : rich middle class people tubbo

 **bees!** : thanks! :D

 **Dadza** : go to sleep you have school tomorrow

 **DRUGS** : please do Tommy, I don't want to deal with you complaining about being tired during school tomorrow

 **wife haver** : VUCK OFF HOU XANT TELL ME HAT TO DO

 **bees!** : I'm going to sleep now, I just woke up from the pings

 **bicon** : you can temporarily mute the chat til tomorrow morning

 **bicon** : if anything big happens, I’ll dm you

 **bees!** : thanks eret! :D

 **Dadza** : do what Tubbo's doing Tommy, you're still growing

 **wife haver** : I'm still taller than you

 **Dadza** : mentally

 **DRUGS** : you're still a child

 **wife haver** : fine

 **wife haver** : also fuck you Wilbur

 **DRUGS** : just go to fucking bed

 **blood god** : I've bought the bleach

 **bicon** : yess!!

 **DRUGS** : when did you leave the house

 **blood god** : I went out the window like an hour ago for a walk

 **Dadza** : why were you out at 4 on a school night

 **blood god** : headache

 **Dadza** : ah okay fair

 **bicon** : headache? you get them a lot don't you

 **bicon** : is it like a medical problem?

 **businessman** : heart attack or stroke

 **bicon** : what

 **bicon** : @businessman please explain

 **DRUGS** : I think Schlatt left

 **DRUGS** : good

 **bicon** : I think Phil and Techno left as well

 **DRUGS** : they'll probably be back

[ private message between Dadza and blood god ]

_4:56AM_

**blood god** : should I tell her?

 **Dadza** : the two of you seem pretty close so I don't see why not

 **blood god** : I'm just worried

 **blood god** : I think it's spiking again

 **Dadza** : want me to bring Floof to your room for when you come back?

 **blood god** : how do you know I'm going back through the window

 **Dadza** : because I know that you don't want to wake Tommy up

 **blood god** : am I that obvious

 **Dadza** : I just know that you secretly care about him, even if it's just a little bit

 **blood god** : tell no one

 **blood god** : also I'm home

 **blood god** : omg Floof aaaaaaa

 **Dadza** : right, I'm going to bed now, try get some sleep okay?

 **blood god** : I'm gonna tell Eret

 **Dadza** : nice, good luck with it mate

 **blood god** : night dad

 **Dadza** : night

[ chaos time ]

_5:03AM_

**blood god** : @bicon

 **bicon** : hi! :D

 **blood god** : dms

 **DRUGS** : uh oh

 **DRUGS** : oh wait I know

 **blood god** : yep

 **blood god** : I’ll text you in a bit

 **DRUGS** : I’ll set things up for you in the bathroom?

 **blood god** : ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each chapter will be around like 500 words or something  
> also updates will be every Monday, Wednesday and Friday if I can be bothered to stick to a schedule.  
> Who knows


	4. [you do have a lot of hair]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, I also added a chapter at the beginning called "intro" which has their group chat names, ages, and grade (? I'm from Europe and this is based in America XD)  
> hope it's useful!

[private message between blood god and bicon]

5:09AM

 **bicon** : hiya!

 **bicon** : what's up?

 **blood god** : so you were wondering about the headaches right?

 **bicon** : yep!

 **bicon** : it's something serious I'm guessing

 **blood god** : yeah, I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone though

 **blood god** : some people know, and it's not much of a secret

 **blood god** : but most people assume it's just a bit

 **bicon** : oh is it the voices?

 **blood god** : yeah, they've been here ever since I was young

 **bicon** : that explains you attacking everyone at the end of the Manberg Rebellion

 **blood god** : yeah, they were really bad during that time

 **blood god** : that with adhd and anxiety is really not fun

 **bicon** : doesn't sound like it

 **bicon** : if you ever need to talk or chill I'm here okay? <3

 **blood** **god** : thanks, it means a lot

 **blood god** : but this conversation does not leave this chat

 **bicon** : don't worry!

[chaos time]

_5:15AM_

**blood god** : Wilbur can you help

 **DRUGS** : I was wondering when you would ask

 **blood god** : excuse me

 **DRUGS** : your hair literally reaches up to your waist

 **DRUGS** : your hips or lower when it's not in that braid

 **bicon** : you do have a lot of hair

 **bicon** : actually do you want me to come too?

 **blood god** : sure

 **DRUGS** : sure

 **blood god** : Phil's gone to sleep but you can come through the window

 **bicon** : right give me like 5 minutes

 **bicon** : I'm here

"I can't believe you're dying your hair pink, oh my god," chuckled Eret, opposite Wilbur on the right of Techno, who was sitting on a stool, they were helping him bleach his ridiculously long hair at five 'o' clock in the morning, "like I get that it's for the aesthetic, but honestly, it's still quite surprising. And god you do have a lot of hair, it’s longer than I remember it.”

"Aha, I'm just hoping it looks good honestly, it's not like they mind dyed hair anyways. And about my hair looking even longer now, probably because it’s not in the braid" replied Techno. He wasn't just sitting there letting the two do his hair, in fact, they were doing the back half of his hair, while he worked on the front, it was much more efficient -he was a sucker for efficiency.

"Doesn't the motto of the place have something to do with diversity or something?" asked Wilbur.

"You literally go to the same college," remarked Techno, laughing at his younger twin through the mirror.

"Well do you know it?" was Wilbur's rebuttal.

"Either way, I'm pretty sure you and Dream are the main faces of our college right? Like you're both the top students and shit." said Eret.

"Yeah, we are. We actually make like the majority of the college's revenue believe it or not."

"I completely believe that, I swear to god, nothing you guys do could make the board expel you, like how did it happen? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't really interact with Dream outside of the whole L'manberg thing."

"Honestly, I think it was that really shitty teacher that sparked our friendship - or rivalry."


	5. 7 minutes of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be words cos y'know, flashback or smthn idk  
> also off-schedule but who said I was gonna follow it completely, it's more of a somewhat guideline ig

<flashback>

The day of his first day at school was very much stressful. He had woken up at 4:00AM after about seven minutes of (not consecutive) sleeping.

He had spent the entirety of the night getting his bag ready of anything he would need as well as messing with his hair, which at that point had been growing out for about a year, and reached to his shoulder. He had decided that he wouldn't cut his hair bar trimmings from his dad or Wilbur, his anxiety made it so that he would not trust anyone with cutting his hair after hearing the disastrous events of the youngest brother two years ago. But that was a story for another day.

He debated whether or not he should tie his hair back, either fully or half done, or to just leave it down; at this point, he had not yet found out that he actually looked decent with bangs, so he just looked like a sad teen going into college. It wasn't false, in reality, the amount of stress from his exams and his anxiety fuelled by the persistent voices had thrown him into a spiral.

He shuttered thinking about it, he had finished up most of appointments and was off his meds, and he was glad about it too, it had been stressful and took a hit at his pride, but he had soon learned that it was for the better.

As 6:00AM rolled around, he had gotten everything he could do done, his hair had been pulled up into a half bun, clothes ironed, bag packed, and he had also memorised a map of the entire campus and his schedule in a matter of about 20 minutes. He spent the rest of his time before his dad drove him to school reading a new book about Greek mythology he had bought the other day.

He had decided that he would have his hair up in a half bun, and decided it would be fun to try and have his normally straight hair wavy. He had decided on a thin white button down with puffed sleeves that were cinched at the wrist. paired with plain black pants and a belt. He wasn't sure how well he should dress, and decided that he would go for a more semi-formal.

His first period was English, his favourite class, he was so glad that he would have a familiar and easy subject as his first class, it made the transition a lot easier. He had been told Phil, a teacher at the college, that the first week of school would just be introductions and easing the transitions from high school to college. It would a blur of seminars, picnics, icebreaker games, tours and introductions to teachers.

He was an entire thirty minutes early to the class, but he didn't want to be late. Phil needed to be early to the campus for a meeting with other teachers, and had offered to take them to school on days where they didn't want to walk to school or take a bus. Wil was walking to school with Schlatt and Niki, and had actually not woken up yet, so he hitched a ride from Phil. He had no intentions of walking to school in the sweltering heat of the early September on the first day of school.

There were a few people already in the class, some were talking, some were sitting on their phones. He looked up at the whiteboard to see if there were any instructions, and of course, there was a seating chart. Fuck. He hated them so much, it meant that he would be forced to talk to the people around him even if he hated their guts.

Doing a quick skim of the names there, he saw that he actually knew some of the people in the class, some being acquaintances, others being people he had talked to before, too bad he wasn't sitting to them. He found his name, Technoblade (they had changed his name to that ages ago, he didn't like the name that his birth parents had bestowed upon him), and the person he would be sitting next to - Clay. At least it seemed like he had a seat right next to the window.  
He walked over to his seat, a double desk in the back corner of the classroom and greeted the person there.

He seemed familiar, fitted black turtleneck and open green hoodie.

"Hi, you must be... uh... Clay right? I feel like I know you"

"Hi! Yeah I am Clay, but call me Dream, Clay is more of a family name, I won't attempt murder if you call me Clay though." the blonde replied cheerfully, letting him though to the seat by the window.

"Right, I'm Techno by the way, and we do know each other, the war between Pogtopia and Manberg, remember?"

"Holy shit, it's been ages, yeah, I remember you now haha"

"That was like years ago though I have no idea how I remember it"

"Probably because it was such a huge thing honestly"

"Agreed"

With the awkward greeting and their memories refreshed, he plopped down on the seat next to Dream and started to get his things out: stationary, laptop, textbooks and planner.


	6. she just looked so... annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 4 chapters worth of this flashback thing then it's back to dying Techno's hair :)  
> What'd you think of this?  
> Also, like a solid 3/4 or smthn of this fic will actually be textfic... in the long run

"Good morning everyone, please stand up," called the shrill voice of a small woman.

Upon seeing her, the two already had a horrible feeling about her, she just looked so... annoying. The entire class stood up in attendance, replying with varying amounts of energy, before being told to sit down.

"I will be your English teacher this year, my name is Ms Rowning, and I expect to be referred to as such. Open you're textbooks to page 4, the contents page. I will be guiding and explaining to you where this course is going for this semester, it would be wise to write notes."

With that, the entire class started to scramble getting things out of bags or opening notebooks or turning on laptops. Techno opened his laptop and opened a new google docs page, Dream too did the same, but grabbed something out of his bag. Sparing it a glance, he instantly knew what the object was - a fidget cute. Oh no. Ten minutes into class, and he was already distracted by something.

"Uh Dream, do you have adhd by any chance?"

"Yep, probably could guess from the cube right? Hope it won't be too much of a problem, I kinda need to fiddle with something to concentrate," he replied

Shit. The two of them clearly had different types of adhd, that or a mixture.

"Uh, it's suboptimal. I'll probably end up focussing on your fidgeting, and that's not god for the either of us."

"Shit, that is bad, we should probably tell the teacher, right? We could probably move seats, I don't mind."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Do you two boys have something to share with the class?" asked the teacher angrily.

"No, but we would like to discuss something after class if that's alright." answered Dream

"Yeah, it's kind of important" added Techno.

"Of course, but pay attention during class, you wouldn't want a detention to be given out on the first day of college would you?" and with that, the lesson continued.

The two exchanged discord usernames and chatted during the class.

[conversation between Technoblade and Dream]

**Technoblade** : what a bitch

**Dream** : ikr

**Dream** : Also, I thought of an idea, since we already know each other kind of well

**Technoblade** : elaborate?

**Dream** : We could have a joint google docs for this class, I already hate this teacher, she feels like the type to give an exorbitant amount of work

**Technoblade** : agreed

**Dream** : god i swear if this is one of the annoying teachers

**Technoblade** : we could try to get her expelled

**Dream** : we could try honestly

**Dream** : or we might end up getting expelled in an attempt

**Technoblade** : eeeeeh

**Technoblade** : We might as well try y'no

**Dream** : We'll be known for kicking a teacher out first week of school

**Technoblade** : I'm actually gonna try to be top student, idk

**Dream** : oh no

**Technoblade** : oh no?

**Dream** : Looks like we won't be entirely working together again

**Technoblade** : You're out for the same spot aren't you

**Dream** : absolutely

**Technoblade** : uhhh

**Dream** : I don't mind working together until we deal with this teacher

**Technoblade** : fair


	7. fucking adhd, right?

At the end of the class, the two stayed after during their fifteen minute break to talk with their teacher.

"Right, what was it that the two of you wanted to discuss?" 

"So basically, the two of us have adhd, it's written next to our names if you go onto it on the register" replied Dream.

"Which normally, isn't too bad, but the thing is, we have different types, or a mixture, we haven't had a conversation about it in detail yet" added Techno.

"So I need something to fidget to be able to actually concentrate on classes, since they're quite long"

"But his fidgeting makes my adhd flare, since I end up getting distracted it”

“So we were wondering if we would be able to be moved to different seats? It’s nothing against each other, rather it would help our education”

“I don’t see a problem, Clay, you can just not bring in that childish toy, that would solve both of your problems”, the teacher smiled and left the room, despite the two explaining the problem.

“Did that just fucking happen?” muttered Techno, appalled by the lack of anything done, "we're going after her."

"Exactly what I was thinking, let's go" replied Dream, and the two ran after her.

Despite being such a stumpy woman, she had already made it across the hallway and was turning the corner when the two finished exchanging words and ran down the halls. 

"Ms Rowning, I'm sure you have things to be doing right now, but it is crucial to both of our educations that we move seats, I'm sure one of the people nearby will be okay to move seats, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle," explained Dream, hands moving around animated.

"Look, Clay, I've already said this once before, there is no need, I have already sorted so that the girls and boys sit together, moving one of you would disrupt that." was her response. Ludicrous.

"That's absurd thinking, I know a lot of people in this class, we went to the same high school, and about a third of this class don't even identify as the binary, so that's just another thing to add to the mix." countered Techno, slowly getting angrier, the voices also getting slowly louder and more overwhelming. 

"Oh, you are very much misinformed, there are only girls and boys, that's how it's always been, I'm not sure where you have been hearing such things. It's unnatural to be the opposite, or outside of such binary" she said, giving him a dirty look.

"I'm going to agree with Techno, what you're doing is absolute ludicrous and the way you are thinking is old and clearly outdated."

"That is a very, *very* rude way to be talking to your elders, if I were you, I would walk away now and deal with whatever problems you have on your own. I do *not* have time for such things as your little modern problems." 

The fucking audacity of this bitch. 

E

Destroy the nerd

Blood for the Blood God

Hummina hummina 

Blood for the Blood God

He was sick of her shit, he stayed quiet, watching Dream and this so-called teacher argue back and forth, a meaningless argument in his opinion but an argument nonetheless. Clearly she was the type of person who would be like that, opinionated and a right Karen. At this point, he knew for a fact that he wanted to get her kicked out, but was wondering whether or not he should pull out the "father is a teacher, and is great fucking friends with the head teacher" card. He tuned back into the conversation, looked up, and saw a royally pissed off Dream and a red faced ass of a teacher glaring at each other.

"I don't *care* that you're older than us, anyone can see that you're miles older than us. The problem is that not only are you not understanding of student's accommodations, but clearly you are a transphobic, homophobic, racist, ableist piece of shit who shouldn't be teaching at this school!" growled Dream. Well... I guess it's time to bring up Phil, he thought, coughed a bit to get the two's attention, then said.

"Look, Ms Rowning, I'm sure you can tell but neither of us like you, and I doubt the rest of the school will if you keep this up, me and Dream have lessons to go to, and you probably do too. At this point I don't care whether or not me and Dream are sitting together or not, but one thing is for certain. The two of us are going to get you fired by the end of this week. Whether it be me telling Phil, my dad, in case you weren't aware, who is very good friends with the headmaster, or the cyber bullying you're gonna face, you will be gone within a week. That's a promise," And without a word, he walked off, leaving her dumbfounded.

Like Techno had said, she was gone within a week. 

It wasn't actually that hard.

He just had a lot of relations, and so did Dream.

The day before the Ms Rowning left, there had been multiple school newspapers on her, with multiple people writing and editing it, lead by Technoblade, and Dream, a debating member, had gotten himself and his friends to spread the word. There had also been posters about her and why she should be kicked out, as well as an entire school strike by Wednesday. It was really something. 

Phil had asked him what he was doing, and when he had explained why he hadn't told him earlier and what he was doing, Phil instantly agreed, having not known how much of an asshole she was. 

By Friday, the board of trustees had called up Phil, the headmaster, Dream and himself to a meeting, where the pair of them had to explain why they had caused a strike, and why they wanted to teacher to be fired. Once they had brought out video proof from multiple sources of all the times she had been homophobic, transphobic, racist or ableist, they agreed with their reasoning and by the end of Saturday, it was public knowledge that the two of them had finally gotten her kicked out, on the first week of school.


	8. [style time]

<end of flashback lmao>

<also I saw fanart of Sir Billiam with black hair so now uh yeah Techno dyed his hair black at some point in his freshman or sophomore year>

_6:00AM_

"So yeah, that basically happened. By the end of that fiasco, I moved to the table in front, so we could till talk to each other, because obviously we're still going to talk to each other after starting a literal school strike in the first week of school.

We sort of established our roles as the top students at that point because we were probably two of the few people that actually did our assignments for a few weeks after it. Then we all know what happened, Dream wanted to drop out and so did I and now we're basically being payed to stay here because we make the school look good. It's fun as hell here too so I guess there's no reason to leave." explained Techno.

"Wow, I completely forgot about that shitty teacher." laughed Wilbur, shaking from laughter while Eret was steadying himself on the counter.

_Ping!_

[ chaos time ]

_6:07AM_

**dreamon** : It's going to take you so long to get that black dye lifted

 **bicon** : It's actually gone quite well

 **bicon** : Like it's a pretty nice blonde now

 **DRUGS** : Only took about 40 minutes, Techno's washing his hair and then we're gonna put the pink in

 **dreamon** : Wow you guys really speedran that

 **bicon** : Techno says that he's coming for your title

 **dreamon** : He can do many things but beating my speedrunning times is something that cannot be beaten

 **bicon** : He says fair enough

 **bicon** : Oh yeah, I'm heading off, I need a nap, the two of them can deal with his hair

 **dreamon** : o/

 **bicon** : Right Techno's finished washing it and wow I'm going to get a picture of this

 **bicon** : He looks like an elf?

 **bicon** : This is like Game of Thrones type shit

 **dreamon** : I need to see this

 **dreamon** : send the picture I need this

 **bicon** : I have been politely asked not to

 **dreamon** : politely?

 **bicon** : ...

 **dreamon** : ...

 **dreamon** : you just left you fucking ass

[ private message between _bicon_ and _blood god_ ]

 **bicon** : I don't want to wake up your family so we should probably text here

 **blood god** : agreed

 **blood god** : actually, it'll take an hour for this to finish so we should find something to do

 **bicon** : we should find an outfit for later

 **bicon** : we're going to your room,

 **bicon** : then we go to my apartment

 **bicon** : deal with my outfit

 **blood god** : are we doing makeup

 **bicon** : absolutely

 **blood god** : right I'll pack my shit

 **bicon** : style time

 **blood god** : style time

<their matching fits because them as close friends are chef's kiss>

<feel free to skip, I just like thinking about what they would wear :)>

Techno's floofy, newly blow-dried hair had been put into a loose braid tied with a gold ribbon gifted by Eret, leaving the front collarbone length section curled behind a small braid that had become almost a tradition in the Minecraft household. Eret had decided that it would look nice if his bangs were parted one one side, and with that his hair had been finally finished, and topped with a golden crown adorned with red jewels, blood like that of those that had once been his enemies.

He wore his usual medieval, pirate-esque shirt and dress pants, and a black corset with a nudge of encouragement from Eret. Funnily enough, Eret had never seen the man shirtless, and had relentlessly teased him, calling him a twink before being absolutely stunned speechless when the pink-haired man sighed, giving in. And wow. No wonder people were terrified of him, the man was fucking jacked.

Feeling in the mood of that of a cottagecore maid, he dig out a long forest green, A line skirt that he had been gifted by Niki a while back. It was a nice flowy type of skirt, not as flowy the strawberry dress, but it still had a nice twirl to it. Techno had found a frilled shirt that somewhat matched his shirt, and handed it to Eret, before turning around respectfully and allowing him to change.

After Techno had finished his hair earlier on, Eret had jumped into their shower to get his hair washed, he wanted his hair to be at full poof capacity. So when the two looked for a flower crown that matched their outfit, it was clear that the white flower crown would be perfect.

Style time finished


	9. [why is there a fire]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but today was a double post soooo  
> also the return of actual chatfic for the next few chapters

[ chaos time ]

_8:30AM_

**dreamon** : LMAO EVERYONE'S STRAIGHT UP STARING AT ERET AND TECHNO

 **bicon** : because we look dazzling

 **blood god** : they're staring at you too dream

 **blood god** : you are no better

 **muffinman** : you two look really nice today!

 **bicon** : thanks <3

 **blood god** : thx fam

 **Dadza** : this might actually be a good year

 **arson** : yes

 **arson** : yes it will

 **Dadza** : I have a bad feeling

 **gogy** : for good reason

 **gogy** : there is a minor problem

 **dilf** : why is there a fire in the computer science block

 **dilf** : and why is dream running into it full speed

 **Dadza** : DREAM

 **Dadza** : SAPNAP

 **arson** : bye

 **Dadza** : SAPNAP GET BACK HERE NOW

 **dilf** : oh dream has a fire extinguisher, but I think we're gonna need a lot more

 **bicon** : I'll go get the fire extinguishers, I'm in the block next to it with Techno

 **blood god** : I'll track down Sapnap

 **blood god** : may I harm or injure him in any way

 **Dadza** : ...

 **blood** god: ?

 **Dadza** : say it was self defence

 **dilf** : oh god he's pissed

 **dilf** : @bicon I'll help you with the fire extinguishers

 **bicon** : nice, I already have 5

 **gogy** : Sapnap has been annoying me all night while I've been trying to sleep

 **gogy** : so

 **gogy** : @blood god he's probably hiding in the alley

 **blood god** : the alley

 **gogy** : the alley

 **blood god** : : )

 **dreamon** : why do I hear screaming

 **Dadza** : and why are there faint traces of the smell of weed in here

 **dilf** : for god's sake why am I friends with these people

 **bicon** : this is going to be a long day

 **blood god** : target acquired

 **blood god** : he fainted

 **Dadza** : just bring him to the office

 **blood god** : okay


	10. [you almost got run over]

_12:30PM_

**notafurry** : oh that's why half of the comp ski rooms smelt of burning

 **arson** : aha

 **arson** : at least it matches my name?

 **Dadza** : You are not allowed to the beach party until you finish the assignments from summer

 **arson** : what do you mean

 **arson** : what

 **me perdonas** : uh oh

 **monsterenergy** : babes please get them done

 **Dadza** : I already told you

 **Dadza** : and you need to have any and all of your assignments set this week done

 **Dadza** : on time, BEFORE the party

 **Dadza** : Or I will literally make Techno forcefully keep you out

 **arson** : you won't

 **blood god** : I've already agreed to it

 **DRUGS** : I can confirm

 **businessman** : same

 **Dadza** : it is your choice

 **arson** : ...

 **arson** : schlatt how tf do you know

 **businessman** : me and Wilbur were finding resources for a powerpoint

 **businessman** : and Phil was talking to them while they were reading

 **businessman** : no idea why he was in the library though

 **monsterenergy** : pandas please get them done

 **me perdonas** : ^

 **me perdonas** : I wanted to go swimming with you...

 **blood god** : take this to the dms

 **dilf** : get a room

 **dreamon** : this is digusting

 **skippy** : I agree but you literally stare at George during lessons

 **gogy** : what

 **dreamon** : I will neither agree or deny

 **businessman** : where are we going to eat

 **bicon** : I still have the gift cards for Taco Bell

 **notafurry** : yes yes yes yes ues ues ued yed yes yd

 **blood god** : you could have stopped at the first one

 **notafurry** : shug up

 **blood god** : I have a knife

 **notafurry** : i taks that bacl

 **bicon** : we can meet at the fountain and walk over

 **dreamon** : I bet I can beat you there @blood god

 **blood god** : how much

 **dreamon** : 500

 **blood god** : cent or dollars

 **dreamon** : dollars

 **blood god** : okay

 **bicon** : umm

 **muffinman** : O_O

 **dreamon** : WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME HE WAS ALREADY FUCKING THERE

 **blood god** : I was reading in the library earlier on

 **Dadza** : you had history then though?

 **blood god** : I finished the work and got bored

 **blood god** : plus they are so unbearably loud in there sometimes my head started hurting

 **bicon** : fair

 **bees!** : Can me Ranboo and Tommy come?

 **Dadza** : if you've finished your lessons

 **ranboozled** : we finish in 10 minutes!

 **wife haver** : you could have said we were finished now!!!

 **Dadza** : Techno or Will can one of you two go get them?

 **wife haver** : we are literally 16 we can walk ourselves

 **bees!** : you almost got run over on the way to school

 **ranboozled** : ^

 **blood god** : LMAO

 **Dadza** : of course you did

 **Dadza** : Are you okay though?

 **wife haver** : yeah

 **DRUGS** : how??

 **blood god** : he's Tommy, of course he would

 **ranboozled** : he was yelling about how he would "get all the ladies"

 **ranboozled** : tripped

 **ranboozled** : and almost fell onto the road

 **bees!** : I literally have it on camera it was so funny

 **bees!** : if it Ranboo hadnt caught his shirt, he would probably be in hospital

 **wife haver** : sadly its true

 **wife haver** : he has scarily good reactions sometimes

 **DRUGS** : no way they're as fast as Techno and Dreams though?

 **DRUGS** : or the furry when you talk about foxes

 **notafurry** : foxes?

 **DRUGS** : point proven

 **notafurry** : oh

 **notafurry** : there aren't any foxes are there

 **ranboozled** : this is sad to watch

 **blood god** : agreed

 **angel** : I can take you to see some later?

 **bicon** : Niki!

 **angel** : Eret!

 **notafurry** : please

 **angel** : weekend?

 **notafurry** : YES

 **angel** : okay <3

 **blood god** : I have the children

 **wife haver** : I AM NOT A CHILD

 **blood god** : You are and you cannot convince me otherwise nerd

 **arson** : u no what

 **blood god** : what

 **arson** : Ranboo is like a walmart version of you

 **blood god** : w h a t

 **ranboozled** : why what how

 **arson** : I'm just point it out

 **gogy** : I actually sort of see it

 **blood god** : I hate you

 **dreamon** : No, he actually has a point

 **ranboozled** : I am ranboozled

[ _dreamon_ changed _ranboozled's_ name to _walmart techno_ ]

 **walmart techno** : now that's just rude


	11. [baby chicken!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if their names are normal where it would normally be bold or it's just their, it's actual spoken speech, just that I don't want want to bother with speech marks and such all the time

[ private chat between _bees!_ and _walmart techno_ ]

_4:00PM_

**bees!** : let's go out

 **walmart techno** : what

 **walmart techno** : I literally just got home

 **bees!** : just to the big park with the lake and everything

 **walmart techno** : y e s

 **walmart techno:** what do we need

 **bees!** : uhhh... probably just snacks and drinks

 **walmart techno** : I'll be over yours in like 10 minutes

 **bees!** : okay!

4:10PM

 **walmart techno** : I'm outside

 **bees!:** on the dot wow

 **bees!** : let's go!

bees!: today was hilarious omg

bees!: the look on the employees there

bees!: priceless

walmart techno: to be fair 18 rowdy college/high school students walked into their store

walmart techno: and someone payed the entire bill

walmart techno: with just gift cards

bees!: it was so funny

walmart techno: how many does he have left??

bees!: last I saw he had about 60 left cuz Quackity and Schlatt kept asking for him to pay

bees!: whcih fair enough he does have a lot

walmart techno: brilliant

walmart techno: where are we actually

bees!: tbh i don't actually know

bees!: we've been wandering for a while

walmart techno: TUBBO

bees!: WHAT??

walmart techno: BABY CHICKEN!

bees!: WHAT

bees!: WAIT OMG THERE'S A CHICKEN

bees!: how did you see it before me

bees!: it's because you're talkk isn't it

walmart techno: probably

bees!: aw no he's hurt

walmart techno: his leg!

walmart techno: do you think Bad would be able to heal her up?

bees!: probably

walmart techno: we should start heading home

bees!: problem is

bees!: we are quite lost right now

walmart techno: hmm

bees!: I also want to name him

walmart techno: Michael

bees!: Michael

walmart techno: Michael

bees!: yes

walmart techno: I think we're getting more lost

walmart techno: there is quite literally no sign of civilisation

bees!: fuck

walmart techno: agreed

bees!: uhhh

walmart techno: I don't really feel like camping out in the woods with literally no equipment

walmart techno: so maybe we text the group chat

bees!: they might know where we are

walmart techno: I don't have any mobile data left

bees!: I'll do it


	12. [why have you named him]

[ chaos time ]

_7:46PM_

**bees!** : is anyone home

 **bees!** : or near the big park

 **arson** : I'm home, so are the others

 **angel** : I'm home!

 **angel** : is there something wrong?

 **bees!** : so me and Ranboo went out right

 **angel** : right

 **arson** : ye

 **bees!** : and we may have gotten a tad lost

 **bees!** : and Ranboo's data has ran out

 **arson** : that can't be good

 **bees!** : so we were wondering if someone could come pick us up

 **arson** : normally I think Dream would be able to come

 **arson** : since he knows the area decently well

 **arson** : but the thing is

 **dreamon** : me and Sapnap are fucking high as shit

 **arson** : that

 **bees!** : Niki?

 **angel** : Sorry, I have no idea how to navigate the woods there

 **angel** : I think I would just make it worse

 **dreamon** : @blood god will know

 **dreamon** : @blood god

 **dreamon** : @blood god

 **dreamon** : @blood god

 **dreamon** : @blood god

 **dreamon** : @blood god

 **blood god** : What do you want?

 **bees!** : me and Ranboo are lost in the woods

 **blood god** : take a picture of the trees or something

 **bees!** : okay

[ _bees!_ sent a photo ]

[ sky with stars + trees ]

 **blood god** : I'll be there in 10 minutes

 **bees!** : what

 **blood god** : I'll be there in 10 minutes

 **bees!** : okay but how

 **blood god** : human gps

 **bees!** : you scare me

 **blood god** : rude

 **angel** : tell me when you guys are home okay?

 **blood god** : okay

_7:53PM_

[ _blood god_ sent a photo ]

[ Ranboo and Tubbo sitting on a stump, holding chicken]

 **blood god** : found them

[ conversation between _Techno_ , _Tubbo_ and _Ranboo_ ]

Techno: why do you have a baby chicken

Ranboo: we found him and he was injured so we adopted him

Tubbo: his name is Michael!

Techno: why have you named him

Techno: now you're going to get attached to him

Tubbo: that's the entire point is it not?

Tubbo: we were going to keep him

Techno: I don't think your parents are going to enjoy having an injured, baby chicken in their house

Techno: especially when you guys are outside at least 12 hours a day

Tubbo: you see, that's where we need to ask a favour

Ranboo: do you think Phil or Bad could like, heal him and look after him for while?

Techno: It's against the rules to have animals in Bad's dorms

Techno: and I don't want to hear the sound of a chicken when it's quiet

Ranboo: oh

Tubbo: oh

Ranboo: could you at least keep him until we can move in together?

Ranboo: Tubbo and I's parents have already agreed that we can move out

Tubbo: yep

Tubbo: And everyone else are ready to move in we just need to finish up some thing

Techno: How long

Ranboo: Niki and Puffy are all ready, but Eret and Fundy need to do something with the dorm admins before they can move into the house

Ranboo: So maybe a week?

Techno: fine

Tubbo: YES

Ranboo: YES THANK YOU

[ chaos time ]

_8:00PM_

**blood god** : I've dropped them off at their homes

 **angel** : that's good!

 **angel** : thanks for keeping me updated!

 **blood god** : it's nothing


	13. [what do you want you gremlin child]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today, either double post or longer chapter tomorrow to make up :)

_13:45PM_

**wife haver** : PHilllll

 **wife haver** : Philllllllll

 **wife haver** : @Dadza

 **wife haver** : @Dadza

 **wife haver** : @Dadza

 **wife haver** : @Dadza

 **wife haver** : @Dadza

 **Dadza** : What do you want you gremlin child

 **wife haver** : Me, Ranboo and Tubbo have stupid tests

 **Dadza** : Why are you having tests on your first week back

 **walmart techno** : The teachers said that they want us to do some tests for consolidation

 **wife haver** : And it's bullshit

 **wife haver** : I could be using this time to talk to girls

 **DRUGS** : you really wouldn't be

 **DRUGS** : Also Ranboo why is your name still walmart Techno

 **walmart techno** : I don't know

 **walmart techno** : I just didn't bother ig

 **DRUGS** : fair

 **walmart Techno** : but yeah we were wondering if you could help us revise?

 **bees!** : revisings hard and your a teacher

 **Dadza** : I would help you kids but I have so much marking and planning to do

 **bees!** : Oh

 **Dadza** : I can ask Techno though, not sure if he's willing to help though

 **blood god** : absolutely not

 **blood god** : I am not teaching a bunch of rowdy teenagers

 **blood god** : I'll end up getting a headache just trying

 **walmart techno** : please?

 **wife haver** : YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE WHY NOT

 **blood god** : my point proven

 **bees!** : please?

 **walmart techno** : we would really appreciate it

 **Dadza** : what if I were to subtly bribe you

 **blood god** : What would you subtly bribe me with?

 **Dadza** : The entirety of the attic as an extra room

 **blood god** : listening

 **blood god** : very closely

 **bees!** : what is going on

 **wife haver** : WHY DOES TECHNO GET ANOTHER ROOM

 **wife haver** : THAT'S NOT FAIR

 **wife haver** : WHAT THE HELL

 **walmart techno** : what

 **DRUGS** : uhhh

 **DRUGS** : here's the rundown of how we do stuff in the Minecraft house

 **DRUGS** : get ready for one hell of a message

 **walmart techno** : uh oh


	14. [that's so cool what]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So earlier I made a now deleted chapter which basically asked you guys' opinion on whether or not I should add some fun fantasy elements to it since I am, as a writer, much more of a fantasy type of peep. I was kind of worried in case you wanted more of a real-worldy type of thing, buy you seemed to think it was a good idea!
> 
> So yeah, thank you so much, and look forward to some really fun content soon!!

**DRUGS** : Do you mind if I tell them your rooms

 **blood god** : Eh, I don't care, yours is the concerning one

 **Dadza** : Don't mind mate

 **DRUGS** : For context, neither me or Techno wanted to move for college, and we don't really plan on moving anytime soon and since this house is so fucking huge we came up with an idea.

We decided that we got annoyed with having just one room, especially when we're like literal adults - two adult college students and a teacher. We chill in each others bedrooms a lot, we'll just randomly walk in and chill, or, if you're Tommy, you'll go inside and shriek at the top of your lungs.

We wanted more rooms for ourselves, we already had a study, but Phil got a private study at some point as well as a gaming room, and we thought that it would be cool if we eventually got our own private rooms for something. Like having your own apartment room or something.

We have a rule that we do not go inside these room without the express permission from the owner, since it's a personal space.

 **walmart techno** : that's cool what

 **DRUGS** : Like I have a music room with loads of different instruments that I have been collecting as well as a recording studio next to it. Also a lab since I'm an alchemist

 **blood god** : It's a literal drug lab

 **Dadza** : It would have been if I didn't stop him

 **DRUGS** : It's just potions and shit

 **bees!** : w h a t

 **bees!** : can I come to your music room

 **DRUGS** : absolutely, I'd love to show you my ukeleles

 **bees!** : yesssss

 **blood god** : you just ignored the fact that Wilbur almost made drugs

 **DRUGS** : Techno has a whole ass library hidden away and probably a weapons rooms knowing him, memories a tad fuzzy on that

 **blood god** : Yeah I do, it's been slowly growing

 **walmart techno** : f e a r

 **blood god** : No need, unless you piss me off, which I doubt you will

 **blood god** : I have a lot of things in there, but right now I'm just looking for a nice axe

 **wife haver** : he showed me ages ago, it's terrifying in there

 **bees!:** is he legally allowed to actually use any of it?

 **Dadza** : Some of it, no, but if he doesn't get caught, it's fine

 **Dadza** : He won't actively hurt anyone unless they have royally pissed him off or for a very good reason

 **DRUGS** : can confirm

 **walmart techno** : also Phil games?

 **Dadza** : minecraft heartcore

 **DRUGS** : he is the creator of minecraft

 **Dadza** : no, I'm not, ignore him

 **Dadza** : I also got a private study built because with the big one, it's so hard to get anything done because people walk through the rooms, and when Tommy was younger, running around screeching randomly

 **DRUGS** : he still does it

 **wife haver** : I want a gaming room

 **blood god** : if you don't be annoying for the next half term I'll give you my old room

 **wife haver** : wait what

 **Dadza** : So you're going to tutor them?

 **wife haver** : wait no what what

 **blood god** : Yeah, I'm going to make the attic my new room lmao

 **bees!:** why doesn't Tommy already have his own?

 **DRUGS** : we made the rule when neither me or Techno wanted to move out but wanted more rooms

 **walmart techno** : f

 **blood god** : anyways

 **blood god** : come to ours after school for the rest of this week

 **blood god** : and at the weekend

 **walmart techno** : all day?

 **blood god** : now that you said it yes

 **bees!:** what

 **DRUGS** : good luck

 **walmart techno** : ??????

 **bees!:** what????

 **wife haver** : what is that supposed to mean??


	15. [teaching the minors]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the extra chapter I promised for today :)))))

[ teaching the minors ]

13:30AM

 **walmart techno** : I'm outside with Tubbo

 **bees!:** can confirm

 **blood god** : Tommy's getting the door

 **wife haver** : no I'm not

 **blood god** : Yes you are Tommy, right now

 **wife haver** : okay then

 **blood god** : only if you call me Big T though

 **blood god** : Tommy

 **wife haver** : fine fine

 **wife haver** : only because you were nice about it

 **walmart techno** : why does techno seem so angry

 **bees!:** maybe because Tommy quite literally jumped up onto the table

 **bees!:** in the middle of yesturdays study session

 **bees!:** and almost kicked Techno's face

 **walmart techno** : oh yeah

 **DRUGS** : I got the door, Tommy you were taking too long

 **wife haver** : NO I WASN'T

 **DRUGS** : also, Tubbo and Ranboo

 **DRUGS** : Techno chased Tommy around the house with a knife for about an hour

 **bees!** : what

 **DRUGS** : because he was so annoying during Friday's session

 **walmart techno** : I love that

 **walmart techno** : what I don't love is this username

 **walmart techno** : so I'm going to change it

[ _walmart techno_ changed their name to _ranboozled_ ]

 **blood god** : That looks and feels so much better already thank you

 **blood god** : Right, I'm in the study

_15:24PM_

**ranboozled** : uhhhh

 **ranboozled** : so you know how I left for the toilet?

 **ranboozled** : I'm lost

 **ranboozled** : very lost

 **ranboozled** : oh god

 **ranboozled** : is this a library

 **ranboozled** : i found a secret library

 **ranboozled** : OH GOD IT'S TECHNO'S LIBRARY

 **ranboozled** : @blood god

 **ranboozled** : @blood god

 **ranboozled** : @blood god

 **ranboozled** : @blood god

 **ranboozled** : @blood god

 **ranboozled** : oh god is his phone turned off

 **DRUGS** : Hey Ranboo

 **DRUGS** : oh I just read the messages

 **ranboozled** : what do I do???

 **DRUGS** : I'm going to go get Techno now

 **ranboozled** : thank you so much

 **ranboozled** : I am mildly terrified

 **blood god** : no need

 **DRUGS** : I'll watch the other kids

 **DRUGS** : do whatever

 **blood god** : okay, thanks

 **blood god** : I'll just bring him back


	16. [I'm lost... again]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a hot minute haven't I?  
> I went back to school last week because yeah school be like that, hence the unexpected hiatus. Anyways, since it's back, I'm going to be updating Monday, Wednesday, and Friday starting next week.  
> And since I've been gone for so long, here's a much longer episode! It's like 1600 words :D
> 
> Also the fantasy is gonna come out very very soon, I have big plans.

It had taken him far to long to find the toilet, and after he had finished, he was once again thoroughly lost. It had been difficult enough even with the detailed directions from Techno to find the nearest bathroom, but trying to remember the instructions but in reverse had just left him extremely confused and now he was quite lost in the vastness of the staggeringly large house. It seemed like his memory did not want to take him very far,

Walking along the halls, he tried to look around for any sort of indication of where the study was, but clearly, the world thought it amusing to have him completely lost, and it was just the first floor of the house. The halls were wide, painted a brilliant white with the occasional accent wall, or a wall decorated with a certain colour, either green, pink, yellow or red - the colours of the occupants. If you were to look at the bottom of each wall, you would see the scribbles and doodles of young toddlers, assumedly not painted over for the sake of nostalgia and to keep the history of their childhoods.

Funnily enough, he was able to actually figure out whose doodles were Wilbur's. There were plenty of walls that were covered in music notes and melodies that were abandoned at some point, or even the occasional finished one; he found himself humming said melodies out loud, to conceal the fact that he was lost and very much awkward just wandering around.

Reaching to his back pocket, he grabbed his phone to look at the time: 15:40PM. He had been gone for about 15 minutes - far too long.

 **ranboozled** : I'm lost... again

 **ranboozled** : very lost

No answer.

Looking up again from his phone, he realised that he had arrived at another door. He had quickly figured out after being in the house for so many days that each door had its own design as well as a sign that would indicate what room they were at. Despite knowing what the study door looked like - a large wooden double door with gold engravings of books and quills. Despite knowing this, and the fact that the bottom floor of the house could not possibly be as large as it seemed to be, he had decided somewhere along the way that it would be for the best that he wonder into each room that he passed to see if there were anyone to guide him back to his lesson.

He completely forgot to keep looking out, and was brought back to his senses when he walked into a large door that had been painted in to match to a pink wall, and tripped into the room behind it, and a click from somewhere. Catching his breath from the sudden fall, he looked up, still on his knees, and saw that he had entered into the bottom floor of a...

 **ranboozled** : oh god

 **ranboozled** : is this a library

 **ranboozled** : i found a secret library

Still no answer,

The library was really nice, well, more elegant than nice, honestly.

Wall to wall, floor to ceiling, every crevice of the large two-floor room was filled to the brim with all sorts of old books. Ancient leather-bound books and browning pages, a flurry of different shades of brown and red along the first floor shelves while the second floor was decked out in less older books - it wasn't always just the classics. The middle of the ceiling had a large circular window, which seemed to be openable using a remote, allowing an onslaught of light to peer into the room.

Tucked away in one corner was probably the most majestic staircase he had ever seen. Winding around the handrails were emerald green vines, paired with a wrought iron balustrade so intricate that it clearly must have been quite the expense. The pattern of the balustrade carried along the interior balcony that had replaced the second floor flooring, the handrails yet again dancing with vines.

The entirety of the open space gave of the feeling of royalty, as if he had just walked in into the library of a king, for royalty of a different world. The expanse of the room was wonderous, as if it were a wonderland. In the middle of the room was a circular spruce table, littered with small piles of books and scrolls and the occasional ink bottle... and a golden crown imbedded with lustrous blood-red rubies. Was that not Techno's crown? Oh no...

 **ranboozled** : OH GOD IT'S TECHNO'S LIBRARY

 **ranboozled** : @blood god

 **ranboozled** : oh god is his phone turned off

Frantically, he started looking around for an exit, he had intruded on a special place that was private to only Techno. It was a place where he would be able to escape the loudness outside the room, from the few days that he had been talking with Techno and in the house, he could tell just how loud it could be there, with Wilbur's random singing outside of his sound-proof walls and Tommy shrieking about his coke stash being stolen or empty. There was no peace in the house at any point apart from the night, where there would be perhaps be a moment of peace for them

He remembered the stern teachings of his parents to never go into a room that is not their own, to never go into a private space without the express permission. After the talk with Wilbur, he had excitedly told his parents at the dinner table, and he had been warned to not go in, and he had laughed it off, he thought that he would never step into the room. His palms were freezing yet clammy, he could already feel the pain from it as he tried to breathe in and out at a normal pace, he couldn't think right at all. His eyes at no point stopped, he couldn't stop his own spiralling, frenzied thoughts zipping around his head for ticking seconds and minutes.

Ping!

 **DRUGS** : Hey Ranboo

 **DRUGS** : oh I just read the messages

 **ranboozled** : what do I do???

 **DRUGS** : I'm going to go get Techno now

 **ranboozled** : thank you so much

He clutched his hoodie sleeve with one hand, and reached out to the door handle with his other, tried to turn the nob, then his heart dropped. The door had locked, when the door had clicked, it was an indication of him being locked in.

 **ranboozled** : I am mildly terrified

 **blood god** : no need

 **DRUGS** : I'll watch the other kids

 **DRUGS** : do whatever

 **blood god** : okay, thanks

 **blood god** : I'll just bring him back

Not knowing what to do in the meantime, he paced around the front of the door frantically, walking a few strides before turning back and doing the same thing, over and over again. His long legs made it hard for him to pace around without covering a wide distance, and he would hate for Techno to walk into him looking as if he were snooping around. At this point, his hands were clammy and heart pounding, whether from the panic or the sheer speed he was walking around at.

Click

Once again whipping his head around to the door, he saw the figure of Techno standing at the door, in all his royal aesthetic glory yet still somehow somewhat casual, hair pulled back in a messy bun and sleeves pulled up to his elbows.

"Hey Ranboo," he said, walking into the library.

Without missing a beat, Ranboo burst into lines of stuttered apologies and promises that he had not meant to walk into the other's room, and just as fast, Techno assured him that it was fine.

"I- I thought that Wilbur said that it was a personal space and that we weren't supposed to go in without permission? I clearly went in without asking you?" asked Ranboo, looking at Techno apprehensively.

"Honestly, I don't really care who comes in, as long as it's not a random person or Tommy. It would be suboptimal if people came in sure, but as long as they don't touch anything there really isn't any harm done. I know that you wouldn't touch the books here, they look old enough that they would break almost instantly if give to the wrong hands," laughed Techno, patting the younger's head affectionately.

That piqued his interest, "what types of books do you have?"

"Many, mostly Greek mythology, water tactics, history and stuff like that. Of course, I do dabble in other things, but I base on them the most."

"Greek mythology?"

"You a fan?"

That prompted a short laugh of nervousness from him, he's been a huge fan of the classics, of all the stories of old and, well, just about everything about them.

"Aha... yeah, I really enjoy learning about it, all the stories, and the lessons they could teach if more people actually bothered to read them. It stops, or helps from history repeating themselves, if you know what I'm trying to get at."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, I feel the same about it, I tried to get Tommy to read some a while back, it ended up in a lot of shouting and anger honestly. If you wanted to, we could sit down and read, only if you want of course."

"I would love to! But... what about Tubbo and Tommy? Wouldn't they be waiting for the session to keep going?"

"Wilbur should be watching over them, plus I honestly doubt that they have the attention span to keep going anyways, they seemed to be getting really bored." Techno laughed at the thought of the two probably running around the study manically, at least they were having fun.

"Then it would be nice, are you sure though?" asked Ranboo, still aprehensive about touching his idol's prized possessions

"Don't worry, I've seen you with animals, you're gentle." he reassured

"Okay then, thanks for trusting me"

"No worries"


	17. [ I feel like I should be terrified ]

_8:32AM_

**wife haver** : you're old now

 **businessman** : i know

 **wife haver** : you are very old

 **wife haver** : not as old as phil though

 **Dadza** : I will punt you into the sun

 **Dadza** : How did it go though Schlatt?

 **businessman** : I have never seen Quackity so drunk

 **Dadza** : uh oh

 **arson** : i can confirm, he came back home hammered he started going on a rant about how much he loved me and Karl

 **notafurry** : if it hadn't been for karl being there he would be on the streets somewhere

 **monsterenergy** : I think that I was the only sober one

 **bicon** : I did drink but I wasn't wasted

 **bicon** : like people

 **bicon** : * cough * quackity and fundy * cough *

 **angel** : I think Minx was there too right?

 **businessman** : yeah she was

 **angel** : she came back pretty drunk too

 **angel** : She fell asleep the second she came in

 **dreamon** : so you want me to add her?

 **businessman** : she'll porbably swear at everyone then leave

 **notafurry** : I agree

[ **dreamon** added **true anger** **]

 **true anger** : WHY THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN ADDED TO ANOTHER FUCKING GROUPCHAT

 **businessman** : called it

 **notafurry** : knew it

[ **dreamon** kicked **true anger** **]

 **businessman** : oh

 **notafurry** : welp

 **angel** : that's a bit mean

 **dreamon** : it's like having another Tommy but more swearing

 **blood god** : No, it really isn't, Tommy is so much worse

 **angel** : she just texted me

 **dreamon** : what did she say?

 **angel** : "Tell that fucker Dream that if he adds me to his fucking group chat I will cut his dick off"

 **businessman** : OMG

 **dreamon** : I doubt she would be able to reach

 **notafurry** : she's actually like 5"10

 **dreamon** : still short

 **bicon** : anyways

 **bicon** : I would like to say

 **bicon** : @businessman @notafurry @monsterenergy @me perdonas

 **bicon** : I have so much more blackmail to use now

 **me perdonas** : EXCUSE ME WHAT

 **businessman** : oh hey he's alive

 **arson** : he's lying in bed outraged

 **notafurry** : how do you know

 **notafurry** : I thought you lived with Dream and George

 **notafurry** : in the "Dream Team Apartment"

 **arson** : uhhhhhhhhh

 **arson** : so anyways

 **me perdonas** : he makes it sound really sus

 **monsterenergy** : ;)

 **me perdonas** : no

 **businessman** : get a room

 **angel** : I'm going to take my leave

 **wife haver** : LOL

 **blood god** : you are a menace

 **wife haver** : FUK ODF

 **bicon** : I have about half a gb of videos and photos just from last night's party

 **businessman** : why do you have this shit

 **bicon** : in case I need information or a favour :)

 **blood god** : believe them, they have a lot of it, I've seen his storage space on and all of the google docs on it.

 **blood god** : I may or may not have helped with some of it

 **blood god** : mainly Will and Tommy

 **wife haver** : WHATWHY

 **blood god** : First of all, we're very close

 **bicon** : yep!

 **blood god** : also it means that they're less likely to absolutely demolish me with all the stuff they know about me

 **monsterenergy** : how much do you have on each of us?

 **monsterenergy** : because I feel like I should be terrified

 **blood god** : you should be

 **bicon** : :)

 **bicon** : I would love to share

 **bicon** : let's say the average amount is about 3 gb of blackmail

 **notafurry** : excuse me w h a t

 **bicon** : I have about 15 on techno

 **blood god** : 17

 **businessman** : how the fuck would you know

 **bicon** : I trust him not to delete the files

 **bicon** : so he can access the data

 **blood god** : they work hard on all this, plus it would be bm to delete them

 **notafurry** : that means that you have seen them all????

 **bicon** : not necessarily

 **blood god** : I've seen an assortment of them

 **notafurry** : oh god

 **blood god** : don't forget that the two of us have known each other since childhood

 **bicon** : ^

 **arson** : to add on I've given them a lot of pictures of Dream and Gogy

 **businessman** : dreams not gonna like that

 **arson** : it was to save my own skin okay

 **arson** : they have a lot of things that would ruin my reputation if anyone sees them

 **blood god** : can confirm

 **arson** : W H A T

 **blood god** : can confirm

 **arson** : NO WJAYT HAVE TOU SEEB THEN

 **blood god** : I have them saved actually

 **arson** : ZSDXBGSDN WHAT

 **blood god** : I have them saved

 **arson** : nononononononononononononono

 **blood god** : :)

[ private chat between **arson** and **notafurry** ]

_8:58AM_

**arson** : FUNDY

 **notafurry** : what

 **arson** : csn tou hacj unto his phine

 **notafurry** : I will literally die if he finds out

 **arson** : please

 **notafurry** : absolutely not

[ chaos time ]

_9:01AM_

**blood god** : Oh and it might be useful to mention that I have a multitude of drives with such pictures

 **blood god** : not nearly as much as Eret but I have a lot

 **blood god** : And I know for a fact that they do too

 **bicon** : i do

 **bicon** : and I don't mind sending them to him should he get hacked

 **blood god** : I would like to also subtly remind you of my many weapons

 **blood god** : :)

 **arson** : FUCK

[ private chat between **arson** and **notafurry** ]

_9:03AM_

**arson** : HOQ DID HE KNOE

 **notafurry** : I'm not even surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya’ll head cannon any of the characters as trans?  
> Personally, I like the idea of Techno using he/they  
> :D


	18. [there is no dead body]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I AM SO SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER OMG. HERE'S A DOUBLE UPDATE LMAO  
> I realised I posted the wrong chapter when a peep said that they were incredibly confused lmao... and rightly so honestly  
> _ anyways I really like the next mini arc lmao

**blood god** : What did I just witness?

 **dilf** : I don't think I know

 **Dadza** : ?

 **Dadza** : Is this about the meeting about the plans for the party

 **dilf** : I think it's more of a question of what happened when we walked in

 **Dadza** : jfc explain please

 **Dadza** : Is there any dead bodies

 **blood god** : no

 **Dadza** : from someone who is not Techno

 **blood god** : rude

 **blood god** : but understandable I guess

 **dilf** : can confirm that there is no dead body

 **DRUGS** : Basically

 **DRUGS** : Dream, Sapnap, Bad, Skeppy, Fundy, Ranboo, Techno, Sam and I walked into the place everyone in this group chat planned to meet right

 **DRUGS** : The big conference room so that we aren't all squished in like last year

 **Dadza** : sounds fairly normal

 **DRUGS** : it gets worse

 **Dadza** : I'm not even surprised

 **blood god** : To put it in short: I think we walked into a cult-esque type of scene

 **dilf** : It does look like a cult yes

 **dilf** : But that isn't the weird thing

 **Dadza** : It isn't???

 **blood god** : No, it was everyone's reactions to it

 **blood god** : They were immaculate

 **DRUGS** : So let's set the scene before the rest come

 **dilf** : We all walk in, and right in the middle, there is Tommy and Tubbo

 **DRUGS** : which is fairly normal to be fair

 **dilf** : FLOATING above the table

 **DRUGS** : that too, is normal

 **Dadza** : yeah?

 **dilf** : YOU SEE NOTHING WRONG WITH THIS?

 **Dadza** : It's fairly normal for them to do that

 **DRUGS** : Which is what I'm saying but Sam doesn't believe me

 **dilf** : W H A T

 **blood god** : Oh yeah I don't think we ever talked about our abilities and shit

 **blood god** : I think that's the cause for Sam's confusion

 **Dadza** : we can do that in the meeting too

 **Dadza** : I want to know what their reactions were though

 **Dadza** : because I know for a fact that is not the reason Techno is questioning his eyesight

 **blood god** : I saw the entire thing so I guess I can

 **blood god** : Sapnap and Bad walked in first. Sapnap saw it and combusted into flames, probably out of shock, scaring Bad; when Bad panic-ran into the room to get away from the blazing hellfire that was Sapnap, he saw the two levitating above the table and just melted into a shadow

 **blood god** : Dream just fell onto the floor wheezing, and in fact, is still rolling around

 **blood god** : Skeppy tried to grab Bad before he disappeared and is now crying into the floor trying to get him to come back

 **blood god** : which I think we're gonna need you to do because no one knows where he is right now

 **Dadza** : yeah I'm flying over

 **dilf** : YOU ARE WHAT

 **Dadza** : we'll explain later, I would think you would already know?

 **dilf** : I don't know anything about this?

 **ranboozled** : to be fair we don't learn this in school

 **ranboozled** : also I have no idea which room I'm in

 **ranboozled** : I kind of teleported into one of the tutuorial rooms

 **ranboozled** : they all look the same help

 **blood god** : I'll get you now, I think that explains Ranboo's reaction, he literally just teleported away

[ **ranboozled** sent a picture ]

[ hallway of tutorial rooms ]

 **blood god** : thanks

 **DRUGS** : Fundy literally turned and is now on one of the bookshelves hissing at anyone trying to get him back down

 **dilf** : It's so bizarre, why is Fundy a fox

 **DRUGS** : he's a fox affinity is that does anything

 **dilf** : oh, ohhhh, ohhhhhh I really should have known

 **blood god** : I have retrieved Ranboo

 **ranboozled** : WHY IS SAM STILL HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS IN THE DOORWAY

 **Dadza** : I just got here and jfc what is wrong with you all

 **Dadza** : where did we find these two gremlin children

 **blood god** : well you sort of adopted Tommy

 **DRUGS** : and we found Tubbo on the side of a road in a box

 **bees!** : t u b b o x

 **wife haver** : t u b b o x

 **DRUGS** : oh god why are they in sync

 **blood god** : I hate this so much

[ **dreamon** changed **bees!** 's name to **tubbox** ]

 **DRUGS** : of course he would change his name to that

 **dreamon** : :)


	19. [sleep with one eye open]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this is going to be explaining what I have been working on for a while hehe.  
> Like the next few chapters will be a lot of explaining world building, but you won't be getting everything in one go though because yeah.

**dreamon** : btw

 **dreamon** : George overslept but I think he is coming

 **wife haver** : Georeg overslept again didn't he?

 **DRUGS** : who the hell is "Georeg"???

 **Dadza** : Also why did no one mention the fact that they were upside down

 **Dadza** : Like Tubbo and Tommy and levitating and UPSIDE DOWN

 **blood god** : oh did we forget to tell you

 **Dadza** : yes

 **Dadza** : yes you did

 **businessman** : GOOD DAY LOSERS

 **monsterenergy** : WHCS UL VOIS

 **me perdonas** : GXSCA FAYU LSRDAA

 **Dadza** : I want to rip my eyes out

 **DRUGS** : I want to bleach my eyes

 **muffinman** : I had to come back to this why, my poor ears

 **dilf** : oh hey look Skeppy stopped crying

 **blood god** : I have bleach if you want it @DRUGS

 **Dadza** : TECHNO NO

 **DRUGS** : GIVE

 **dilf** : NO DON'T GIVE IT

 **dilf** : oh look Skeppy's crying again

 **bicon** : what is going on why is he crying

 **bicon** : also me and Niki are going to be there soon

 **dilf** : have you read the messages from earlier?

 **bicon** : yep

 **bicon** : niki is very confused

 **angel** : I am, what is going on

 **dilf** : well, let's just say I think Bad just dragged Techno into wherever the shadows take him

 **bicon** : RIP

 **Dadza** : RIP

 **DRUGS** : RIP

 **angel** : RIP Techno

 **DRUGS** : um

 **DRUGS** : Niki... it's not a rip to Techno

 **angel** : ?

 **DRUGS** : let's just say I think Skeppy is going to disappear tonight

 **angel** : what does that mean

 **bicon** : Techno is going to be so pissed oh god

 **skippy** : I'm going to be what

 **DRUGS** : you happen to be Bad's favourite person so Techno is going to hunt you down to piss of Bad

 **Dadza** : sleep with one eye open

 **wife haver** : I don't think that's going to help him big P

 **skippy** : ???? should I start running?

 **tubbox** : no I want to see what happens

 **ranboozled** : HA

 **Dadza** : I now see the resemblence

 **bicon** : we're here!

 **gogy** : im here too

 **gogy** : they somehow got into the apartment and dragged me out

 **bicon** : lock picking :D

 **Dadza** : right, let me teach you dumb fuckers

 **angel** : what about bad, techno and fundy?

 **Dadza** : Wilbur deal with Fundy I'll find the other two

 **dilf** : why did he just jump out the window

 **dilf** : OH MY GOD HE'S FLYING

 **DRUGS** : if it helps in any way he's an Elytrian

 **dilf** : oh fair

 **gogy** : oh are we explaining that

 **dreamon** : I though we all knew what they were

 **dilf** : I definitely didn't

 **angel** : I don't think I know everyone's

 **tubbox** : I have no idea how most of them work

 **tubbox** : no one bothered to teach me in school...

 **businessman** : what if we set the school in fire

 **arson** : YES LETS GO NOW

 **ranboozled** : oh would you look at that Dream's on the floor laughin again

 **blood god** : Phil just fucking decked him so hard my God

 **bicon** : F

 **wife haver** : f

 **notafurry** : f

 **ranboozled** : f

 **skippy** : f

 **blood god** : sleep with one eye open Skeppy

 **muffinman** : O_O

 **blood god** : :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Skeppy...


	20. [a small geography lesson]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the geography of this world!  
> I kind of wanted to have this more spread out but I think it'll be better for ya'll to know what I'm thinking. Not telling you everything yet though!

**Dadza** : first of all, a small geography lesson because I know for a fact that none of you fuckers are going to know this shit

 **me perdonas** : bet sam can vouch that

 **dilf** : I will come for you

 **arson** : get away from my wife asshole

 **monsterenergy** : BARK BARK

 **dilf** : I am not going anywhere near you guys

 **Dadza** : I will punt you into the sun

The End - The highest plane that we know of, this is where the Ender King lives, we all know him... if you paid attention to history lessons and actually looked outside. He's a pretty chill guy, I've met him before, since the old one, his grandad, was a right dick. This is where most endermen and shulkers live, and where the majority of the hybrids live, since they feel more comfortable in that environment. Elytrians live there too, but they generally live in the next area.

The Aether - I'm sure you have seen some areas of it, if you go to a skyscraper, you can see faint shadows of them in the distance, but the islands do not actually cast a shadow here.

 **tubbox** : how come?

 **Dadza** : It's quite a long story, maybe for another day

 **tubbox** : okay!

 **Dadza** : The Aether is a place where winged people live, since it is generally much safer to fly there, with the lack of planes and all. Elytrians live here most of the time as well, since they're with other winged species.

Next is the Earth, where humans live, without the natural presence of different species and hostile mobs, though nowadays it is much more common for there to be hybrids living here. It is also the main place for affinities, hosts and spirits and such things. Earth can also be called the overworld.

Then it is the underworld, a place that is much like our world, with the different biomes, but without the buildings. I generally wouldn't advise any of you to go down, since criminals and demons alike roam there, and there are underground systems being formed there every day. It's a vast land of mobs, those who are fully bred and do not have a human sentience.

However, there is a hub that is completely safe, and if you were to ever visit the Nether, I would advise you to go through the National Realm Hub. The Nether, I'm sure you all know, is a realm ful of lava, and demons that, while generally good these days, may by ill in nature. They are the main home of the Dreamons.

So that's basically all of the realms in short. Any questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean that in the literal sense:
> 
> Any questions? I am quite literally in school right now but I will answer anything asap!


	21. [I will put you into debt]

**arson** : Holy shit

 **me perdonas** : what the actual fuck

 **muffinman** : language!!

 **blood god** : By the looks on your faces I can tell that the school system did nothing to educate you about this.

 **Dadza** : agreed

 **Dadza** : how many of you didn't know this before?

 **dilf** : I feel kind of dumb, I knew about the Nether and End but nothing else

 **dreamon** : I was born and lived in the Nether so I already know about this stuff, since they generally have a better school system as far as I know

 **wife haver** : I ALREADY KNEW BECAUSE I AM THE SMARTEST

 **blood god** : I beg to differ

 **wife** : FUCK OFF

 **DRUGS** : we were just taught by Dadza when we were younger

 **blood god** : moral of the story: fuck school

 **muffinman** : language!

 **muffinman** : I kind of knew a bit of it, not much though

 **arson** : absolutely no idea

 **ranboozled** : c o n f u s i o n

 **ranboozled** : I'm assuming I came from the End but my adoptive parents haven't said much about it

 **notafurry** : I only knew about the Nether from a high school project

 **me perdonas** : no clue

 **me perdonas** : I feel like you just spoke another language to me

 **Dadza** : jfc I'm going to have to tell the administrators to do something about that

 **Dadza** : aren't you doing law Quackity? I'd think they would teach you that

 **me perdonas** : nada

 **monsterenergy** : big oof

 **tubbox** : what about thigns like alitrians?

 **Dadza** : I'll start explaining the different races now. There are a few different types of people in this world, normal humans, witches, affinities, elementals, hosts and hybrids.

An affinity is a person who has an affinity with a certain animal and has grown close enough to posses traits of them and may be able to communicate with them. For example, Fundy is a fox affinity, he is close enough with them that he can turn into a fox.

 **notafurry** : I told you that I wasn't a fucking furry

 **DRUGS** : no, you are a furry

 **wife haver** : dad just said that you have to be close to the animal to have an affinity, right? So a furry counts

 **Dadza** : I mean, he could be, but you dont have to be one to be an affinity

 **businessman** : I am absolutely not a furry

 **me perdonas** : who said you were

 **monsterenergy** : FURRY SCHALTT

 **businessman** : I will put you into debt

 **monsterenergy** : you wouldnt

 **businessman** : plus, if I was a furry, Quackity would be too, I only have the horns

 **wife haver** : WHAT

 **wife haver** : QUACKITY WHAT

 **me perdonas** : in case you didn't realise, I'm a duck affinity

 **wife haver** : NO I DIDN;T REALSIE WHAT DO YOUC MAN

 **me perdonas** : I literally have duck wings???

 **dilf** : WAIT THAT EXPLAINS WHY TUBBO WAS FLOATING

 **tubbox** : I'm a bee!

 **arson** : it doesn't explain Tommy though?

 **wife haver** : I'm just special

 **Dadza** : In a way you are I guess

 **wife haver** : I GUESS???

 **Dadza** : He was blessed by a Spirit, the Wind Spirit, to be exact. All of you should know this, but they are beings with great power who can bless certain people with their power, we have six main ones, them being water, fire, earth, air, light and shadow.

 **wife haver** : I AHVE AIR PWOERS BICTHES

 **dilf** : that explains a lot

 **dilf** : wait doesn't Tommy have little wings too?

 **dilf** : doesn't that mean he's an affinity too? or an Elytrian

 **wife haver** : no

 **Dadza** : we don't talk about that, maybe another day

 **dilf** : oh okay

 **skippy** : I'm an earth elemental

 **angel** : I'm a water elemental!

 **muffinman** : shadow, explaining me falling through shadows every so often

 **arson** : fire elemental, I set shit on fire

 **me perdonas** : lmaoooooo

 **dilf** : I should have known

 **notafurry** : YOU SET FIRE TO THE COMPUTER SCIENCE BLOCK ON THE FIRST DAY BACK

 **arson** : I got asked to light a cig

 **Dadza** : I'm pretty sure that was weed

 **arson** : either or

 **muffinman** : O_O

 **arson** : It wasn't that big of a deal

 **notafurry** : WE HAD TO SIT IN THE PRIMARY SCHOOL COMPUTER LAB

 **notafurry** : WE HAD TO WALK TO THE SCHOOL AND SIT ON THOSE TINY CHAIRS

 **dilf** : someone's salty

 **notafurry** : YOU WERE EQUALLY PISSED

 **dilf** : because I am literally 6"2 and those chairs definitely changed something to my bone structure

 **Dadza** : I feel like we're getting off topic

 **notafurry** : OUR PAIN CANNOT BE PUSHED ASIDE

 **blood god** : It really can be

 **DRUGS** : I think dad's going to have a heart and die at thig rate


	22. [I SEE NOTHING]

**Dadza** : I choose to ignore all of you and to just keep explaining

 **Dadza** : If you don't understand well that sucks I guess

 **wife haver** : oooo Dadza's angry

 **Dadza** : I think the next big thing are witches. Witches are humans who have the natural ability to magic, since they have a high enough capacity for magic to utilize it, though some people may have high or lower. Some may learn basic spells, or spells which help their daily lives, whilst others may go down a specified route.

 **gogy** : I'm a witch

 **gogy** : But tbh I cant be bothered to actually learn shit for it

 **dreamon** : I tried to get him to do things but he literally just does the most basic things

 **dreamon** : he only learns things if it is something he needs

 **arson** : oh yeah he literally learnt a noise cancelling spell just because he thought that we were being loud and he wanted to sleep

 **gogy** : you were being loud

 **gogy** : we literally got noise complaints

 **dreamon** : I blame that on Karl's weird screaming and Quackity's autotune spell

 **monsterenergy** : well your laughing sounds like you're being murdered

 **me perdonas** : I agree with Karl, you sound like a fucking kettle

 **DRUGS** : right while the girls are fighting I'll explain mine. I'm a witch too, except unlike a certain pretty boy I decided to go down the alchemy path. I do stuff like potions, which I'm pretty sure wouldn't be able to be made otherwise.

 **DRUGS** : I wanted to do medicine and drugs and shit but a certain person wouldn't let me

 **Dadza** : I can't just let you made drugs in your room

 **DRUGS** : well you could

 **DRUGS** : you completely ignore Techno literally being a murderer sooo

 **blood god** : It's not always people

 **me perdonas** : YOU KILL PEOPLE???

 **blood god** : Suddenly, you have extraordinarily impaired eyesight

 **me perdonas** : WE CANNOT JUST IGNORE THAT

 **blood god** : Suddenly, you have extraordinarily impaired eyesight

 **me perdonas** : NO ONE ELSE IS TALKING ABOUT THIS

 **me perdonas** : why are you all looking away from me

 **me perdonas** : and why are you staring into my soul

 **blood god** : Suddenly, you have extraordinarily impaired eyesight

 **me perdonas** : you scare me

 **blood god** : Suddenly, you have extraordinarily impaired eyesight

 **me perdonas** : OKAY OKAY I SEE NOTHING

 **bicon** : sooooooo

 **me perdonas** : NOW YOU COMPLETELY CHANGE THE SUBJECT WHAT

 **bicon** : anyways

 **bicon** : I'm sure you can tell from the occasional change in appearance, I'm a shapeshifter

 **bicon** : I have, somehow, a very high magical capacity so I wanted to learn how to change how I looked

 **bicon** : I can't change a lot though because that would take a lot more magic than I already have

 **Dadza** : uhhhh what else

 **tubbox** : could you explain elytirans?

 **Dadza** : You see, this is a little bit hard to do, because I know you want to know about me, but I happen to be sliiiightly different from the average Elytrian.

 **tubbox** : uh oh

 **blood god** : I could attempt to summarise

 **Dadza** : that would be very much appreciated

 **Dadza** : I'll tell you guys the full story on a rainy day or somthing

 **blood god** : my history lessons are finally coming in useful

 **blood god** : Basically, there used to be a group of races called the "Heavenly", who were Angels and Celestials who once judged the humans living on this Earth. However, due to a huge war between the Heavenly and the ancient Dreamons, they are now extinct. Their only descendants are the Elytrians, who now live in the Aether, and their closest relation is Phil, who believe it or not, lived though the war and now lives here.

I think the easiest way to say the next part is that Phil asked to become like a powerful Elytrian instead of staying a Celestial. It’s been a long time and it’s hard to explain why you are the only Celestial after a mass extinction a couple centuries ago.

 **Dadza** : thank you

 **me perdonas** : WAIT SO PHIL YOU ARE ACTUALLY LIKE REALLY OLD

 **monsterenergy** : WHAT THATS SO COOL

 **angel** : woah

 **tubbox** : woahhhhh

 **arson** : wait so how old are you

 **Dadza** : centuries

 **Dadza** : many centuries

 **dilf** : oh

 **arson** : oh

 **blood god** : anyways

 **Dadza** : yes anyways

 **Dadza** : because of that, my wingspan, as you probably saw earlier on, is much larger than that of normal Elytrians, it's from how long I've been around and other factors. When Elytrians are of age, they get to decide what type of wings they want, though normally they just get it from genetics. Obviously there are ways to modify them.

 **arson** : you could probably knock out a man if you opened them with enough force

 **Dadza** : I can, actually

 **arson** : you've tried?

 **Dadza** : absolutely

 **arson** : I'm starting to become very scared of your family

 **DRUGS** : how come

 **me perdonas** : perhaps it might be the fact that the family consists of someone who is literally centuries old, has a wingspan that can knock a man out; someone who literally is a murderer and somehow is not in prison with a lot of weapons somewhere in their house; someone who can make potentially dangerous potions and wanted to make drugs; and an angry chicken

 **wife haver** : DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING CHICKEN

 **me perdonas** : that is literally what you are

 **blood god** : agreed

 **wife haver** : FUCK YOU YOU FUCK

 **Dadza** : I think the next most easiest to explain are hybrids, they are literally just half human half other race, that or the are the descendants of such races. So that, Sam, would include you

 **dilf** : yep, I'm a creeper hybrid, I blow shit up

 **ranboozled** : I've been learning to teleport places, and it's going pretty well. Bad thing is that I am incredibly allergic to pure water.

 **tubbox** : ? pure water

 **ranboozled** : like if I go in the ocean I will probably die. But if I drink like tea or something I won't burn my insides

 **tubbox** : ah that's fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quackity may or may not be afraid of Techno :)


End file.
